NOT a Ramen Date
by happyaddict
Summary: Naruto drags Gaara out for some fun. GaaNaru, yaoi.


Title: NOT a Ramen Date

Pairing: GaaraxNaruto

Rating: M/NC-17

Disclaimer: Not my charas... they belong to Kishimoto-sensei. We fanfiction writers just make 'em do stuff... yeah, stuff...

A/N: 'lo, this is my first time writing smut :D! I've written like ONE fic before, and I deleted it because of its horridness. Anyway, this fic was a PWP challenge, so sorry for the lack of plot... just needed to get them in the sack. You know you like that though. Alrighty, I'll leave you to it. Review and be gentle!

---

-NOT a Ramen Date-

---

The sky glowed a gentle violet with the remaining sunlight that was rapidly disappearing behind the Konoha forests. The din of shop keepers closing up can be heard and resident houses were lighting up like nocturnal animals awakening. In the midst of the approaching twilight, a bright-haired teen can be seen dragging another by the arm.

"Let's go, let's go!" shouted Naruto gleefully, his grip not loosening from the rough desert garb that Gaara was currently in.

Naruto had somehow gotten wind that Gaara and several representatives would be on an ambassadorial trip from the Sand country. He then managed to track down Gaara and corner him just as he was putting down his luggage. Naruto smiled widely and pulled Gaara out of the room before he even had the chance to say a word, much less change into some more suitable clothes for the environment.

Gaara tugged against Naruto's death grip but to no avail, "Uzumaki, where are we going?"

Naruto grinned and replied, "It'll be my treat!"

Gaara slowed down and pulled at Naruto's fingers some more, "No, you don't have to..."

"What?" Naruto stuck out his bottom lip and pouted, "It's not every day that you come to Konoha." He pulled at Gaara's arm harder, making them continue their awkward pace, "And if I don't get you to come with me now, that old lady will just keep you locked up to talk about boring political stuff the rest of the time you're here!"

The young Kazekage grimaced at the thought of long drawn and monotonous drabble about shuriken radii and kunai size regulations. Then there's the fact that HE'D have to contribute to the talks, so he has no choice but to listen to everything that's said at him.

It's kind of like school, but instead of getting participation points, his country's reputation would be based on his performance. Gaara shook his head to rid of these thoughts and decided to take any chance he can to make this trip at least SOMEWHAT pleasant.

"You do make a good point," he finally consented to Naruto's persistence, "but at least let me tell Temari or Kankuro where I-"

"Temari already saw me taking you out," Naruto cut in, "so it should be okay."

Before Gaara could say anything else, Naruto stopped in front of a shabby brick building with large front windows sporting a spastic pink neon sign that blinked an image of the Konoha leaf, and right under it was another sign that read, "Closed". He gave Gaara a wink, knocked twice, and pushed the door open.

"I thought we were going for ramen," started Gaara, noticing the red cushioned bar stools and empty tables, "and we're underag-"

"Bar's closed!" rang a voice from under the counter.

"Nabiki-neechan, it's me!" Naruto called. After some sounds of clinking glass and rustling, a brown-haired woman in her late twenties appeared, holding a cleaning rag and polishing a glass.

The woman squinted against the dim lighting and appeared to scan for someone, "Eeh? Naruto? Where's the old fart?"

"Ero-Sennin's in another town, 'investigating' something again," Naruto replied, "I'm here with a friend this time."

Nabiki switched her attention to the other member of the pair and after a few moments of unabashed staring, gave a friendly hello. Gaara bowed slightly but remained silent. The woman seemed to be the kind of person who'd look at you and can calculate just about anything about you. But regardless her measuring looks and what seemed like a rough personality, she was attractive enough to probably have a very decent number of loyal regulars. Arms crossed below her chest, she turned to Naruto chidingly.

"You know I don't serve alcohol to kids," she narrowed her eyes, "underaged drinking is bad!"

A moment of silence ensued, and Naruto broke it by hopping onto a stool, nodding sarcastically saying, "Riiiight," then met with a wet rag flung at his face.

"Jiraiya's a bad influence," Nabiki stated simply, "he's corrupted you."

"HAH, in more ways than you'd think!" Naruto clutched his head and feigned pain, "Augh! Too much! He makes me proof read his novels! It burnsss!"

"Brat, you know you like it," Nabiki stated simply, and then started to prepare the ingredients for mixing drinks, despite her prior statement against underaged drinking, "So, who's your friend?"

"Oh! This is Gaara, Kazekage of the Sand Country visiting Konoha with official business," Naruto said importantly, adding, "and I'm gonna get him drunk tonight, haha!"

After hearing that, Gaara wasn't sure whether to take a seat next to Naruto, or sneak out the door into the cool night and precious sobriety. Naruto saw him eyeing the door and taunted, "Afraid that little old me will drink the great Kazekage under the table?" Naruto had the nerve to smirk at him!

"As if, Uzumaki," he answered, affirming his decision to stay by taking the stool next to Naruto's.

"That's the spirit, Kazekage!" Nabiki grinned widely, competitive customers always made her happy. "So, what'll it be?"

"Hmm, just give me something hard and put it on Ero-Sennin's tab, he owes me that much for inflicting so much mental damage," grinned Naruto. Nabiki looked in Gaara's direction for his order, who said, "Whatever he has, I'll have."

Still grinning, Nabiki flourished her bartending skills and served the drinks. Naruto took his drink and downed it, fighting to keep a straight face against the bitter alcoholic taste. "Don't drink it too fast now, hon."

"I can take it," laughed Naruto. He glanced at Gaara and saw that he was taking small sips instead of chugging it like he was. "But I'm not sure Gaara here can!" he taunted.

In response, Gaara glared at him and drank the rest in two large swallows. The liquid burned as it flowed down his esophagus causing him to choke a bit. Naruto laughed again and attempted to help Gaara by pounding his back with a hand. Which didn't really help at all.

This went on for a while and Nabiki kept the refills coming. Soon, Gaara's face burned with the same intensity as his hair, but his usual sharp jade green eyes were another story. The world for the redhead swayed and blurred if he made any sudden movements, so he put his head down in his arms and watched Naruto chug down yet another drink. The blonde, on the other hand, did not seem to be slowing down at all. If possible, Naruto was getting more hyper by the drink. However, the red spots on his cheeks were evident enough to know that he's drunk as well.

Naruto was lapping up the last bit of his current drink with his eyes closed and failed to notice the state of the glass. He opened an eye and seemed greatly disappointed to see it empty. With the glass still at his eye, he spied Gaara's slouched form and leaned onto it.

"Hehehe... Gaaaraaaa... are you shleeping?"

"No.."

"Yaaaay, yur not shleeping!" Naruto slurred with joy, and wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck.

Gaara had no strength nor will to resist and was pulled into an awkward embrace with his face pressed against Naruto's. "Gaara, yur face is shooo warm!"

"Don't..." mumbled Gaara, trying to create some space between them by pushing weakly against Naruto's chest.

Naruto watched Gaara's futile attempts to sit up properly, watched his brows furrow slightly from failing to do so, and watched his closed eyes and hot, flushed face. To Gaara's surprise, and much to his own, he pressed his lips onto the crimson skin. His only thought before that was about how the heat of Gaara's face would feel against his alcohol sensitized lips.

It felt warm. And there was an indescribable tingling sensation that spread along his lips as they touched Gaara's delicate skin. Naruto wanted to keep this feeling going and continued fluttering kisses along Gaara's jaw. Gaara closed his eyes against the tickling moisture of Naruto's wandering lips and tilted his face higher to allow better access. He sighed and Naruto noticed Gaara's slightly parted lips. Hazily, Naruto wanted Gaara to feel what he was feeling and pulled him closer, the distance between them closing...

The ice in Gaara's unfinished drink clinked against the glass and the clear noise jolted the two apart. Naruto's eyes widened at his own actions and started stuttering, "I.. I... didn't.."

"Aww, why'd you stop?"

Naruto made a strangled noise and swerved in his seat to face the voice. Apparently he's forgotten that there was a third person in the room. He looked from the bartender to the person he was about to kiss. Gaara was silent and his face seemed even more flushed, if possible. Not knowing what else to do, he got up wobbly and looked to the direction of the door. "Maybe... maybe we should leave?"

"Eeeh? Nonsense!" Nabiki exclaimed, "I'm not about to let a couple of minors walk out of my place drunk!"

Naruto stared at Nabiki blankly until she made an exasperated noise and told him, "You're staying here tonight, brat."

"Oh," Naruto answered simply, "okay."

"I think you two have had enough, I'll get you some blankets." Nabiki disappeared behind some curtains that led to the back and her footsteps can be heard climbing up creaky stairs. After a few minutes of awkward silence between the two and shuffling sounds from upstairs, she reappeared with two pillows and a blanket. She walked to the back and plopped them down in a booth. "You guys can sleep here - the seats should be soft enough." With that, she turned around and headed back upstairs.

Naruto scratched his head at her sudden disappearance and turned to face Gaara. "Do you wanna go to sleep now?"

Gaara was staring at him, eyes now clearer and were burning with some sort of... well something. "No."

"So.. what now?" asked Naruto, voice suddenly meek.

"What was that earlier?"

"Um.. that was an accident," Naruto said, eyes fixed to the table.

"An accident," Gaara repeated flatly.

"Yes, I.. we were drunk.." Naruto still wasn't meeting his eyes.

"Well, guess what?" Gaara growled, "I still am," then he grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt. Before the blonde had a chance to react, Gaara aggressively forced his lips onto Naruto's. Hungry lips upon his own caused him to immediately forget his inhibitions, and Naruto kissed back just as ravenously, opening his lips to allow Gaara entrance. Their tongues massaged and battled each other with a mixture of passion and the desire to dominate the other.

Gaara slowly stood up, pushing Naruto along toward the booths. Not really seeing where they were going, Gaara backed Naruto into a chair and they both fell over. The fall forced them apart and Gaara looked at Naruto, who was currently under him with his eyes shut and was breathing hard.

Just as Naruto reopened his eyes, Gaara claimed his lips once again. Naruto whimpered at the taste of Gaara suddenly returning to his mouth and groaned loudly, his fingers clasping behind Gaara's neck, making the kiss deeper. Wanting more, Naruto arched his hips suddenly, grinding himself against Gaara, causing the latter to gasp. Kiss broken, Gaara rested on top of Naruto, breathing harshly against his ear. Naruto continued his movements and felt the hardness between them grow. Gaara thrust his hips against Naruto just has he was arching up, creating more friction and a rough rhythm.

"Na.. ru.. to.." Gaara gasped.

Naruto responded to his name by moaning.

The vibrations of the moan reverberated south and nearly threw Gaara off the edge. Somehow, Gaara gathered enough will power and guided their movements to a halt. Naruto whimpered at the dissipating sensations and tried to protest. "Wha-what are you..?" Gaara pressed a finger against Naruto's kiss-bruised lips to quiet him and pushed him into a sitting position against a table leg.

Gaara unzipped Naruto's pants and released him from his restraints. Naruto's breath hitched when he felt Gaara's hands take hold of the base of his cock. As Gaara started to stroke, adding emphasis on the head with more pressure, Naruto screwed his eyes shut and pressed his forehead against Gaara's collarbone.

Wanting him to feel as much pleasure as he did, Naruto blindly fumbled at Gaara's thick sash until he found the knot that undid it. Finally pulling the long length of material free, Naruto felt along Gaara's firm abdomen until he reached the throbbing flesh that longed for attention. Placing his fingers around the shaft, Naruto proceeded to rub the head of Gaara's member with his thumb in small circles, then stroking the rest of the cock in turn. Breathing rapidly, the two of them thrust into the other's hand, precum now dribbling onto their fingers, making things more slippery with each jerk.

"Aah.. ahh.." The sensations that have been building up are so intense now, that Naruto had no choice but to finally allow himself release.

"Gaara..!" Naruto managed to choke out as he threw his head back, giving a final hard thrust and spilling streams of hot, white liquid all over Gaara's hand. He rode out the rest of his orgasm with smaller thrusts and sat back against the table, momentarily dazed.

Naruto came back down to earth when he heard Gaara's labored breathing. It was difficult to understand Gaara's expression at the moment as he was looking down and had his eyes covered by thick red locks, but it was very obvious otherwise that he also needed release. Once again taking Gaara's dripping cock into his hand, he resumed jerking him off.

Not slowing the pace of his stroking, Naruto used his other hand to remove Gaara's top, idly wondering why someone from the desert had to wear such heavy clothing, and raised himself to meet the gasping mouth. He locked his lips with Gaara's, tongue quickly invading. Naruto pushed gently until Gaara was flat on his back, then nibbled and licked at Gaara's panting lips, slowly letting his tongue trail along the side of his smooth cheek and down his pale neck. He continued to bite and lap his way down Gaara's thin frame, swirling his hot, wet tongue at the nipple and dipping it quickly in and out of the navel.

Naruto shifted further down and Gaara can feel a warm moist breath at the tip of his member. Without further warning, Naruto slid his tongue across the top, causing Gaara to hiss in surprise and ecstasy. Liking Gaara's reaction, Naruto closed his mouth around the head and sucked. Gaara groaned loudly and twined his fingers into the golden head of hair as Naruto tried to take in as much of his cock as he can into his mouth. Doing his best not to choke, Naruto swallowed, making Gaara buck his hips with pleasure.

"Do- don't stop!" Gaara gasped, thrusting into Naruto's mouth. Naruto complied by pulling his lips away, against Gaara's desperate grasp, and swallowing as much as he can again. What he couldn't take in each time he swallowed, he continued to stroke with one hand, the other holding Gaara's hips down. Feeling Gaara tense up, Naruto withdrew his mouth, but sucked hard as he did. Stopping at the tip, he continued to lick and swirl his tongue, tasting the salty bitterness that spread around in his mouth.

"Naru.. ah! I'm ah.. going to..!" Unable to finish his sentence with words, Gaara arched his hips and shot his load into Naruto's welcoming mouth. "Aah!"

Naruto kept his lips around Gaara's member until the latter calmed down, doing his best to swallow the milky substance. As Naruto finally let go, a thin trail of semen-mixed saliva remained connected to his tongue and Gaara's softening cock, which was broken when Gaara pulled Naruto towards himself and the two shared an exhausted kiss, tastes mingling.

Wearily, the two reluctantly picked themselves off the floor and cleaned up, not really wanting to wake up to Nabiki finding them on top of each other and sticky. After a few hasty wipes using the napkins that were on the table they used as support, they stumbled their way into the booth that Nabiki had earlier indicated.

Practically tripping over each other, they fell onto the thick cushiony seats and pulled the blanket over themselves. They adjusted their positioning so that they were both on their sides, facing each other. Naruto draped an arm over Gaara, pulling him into slight hug. Gaara promptly fell asleep, head tucked under Naruto's chin. Naruto's eyelids fluttered shut as well, but first very belatedly noticing that Nabiki had supplied them with only one blanket. "Ah.."

---

Omake:

Kyuubi: So, why didn't you come out while the kid was sleeping?

Shukaku: Dammit!

A/N: Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2... I expect the old school people to know. P And if you don't know, look it up. One of the best classic anime ever.


End file.
